


Misunderstandings

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, Oblivious Alec, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Oblivious Alec, smug Magnus, awkward Jace and many innuendos
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Misunderstandings

Jace was visiting Alec, who was staying over at his boyfriend’s for the last few days and he just wanted to catch up. Also, he kind of missed having his Parabatai around to boss him around. Yep, the Institute sucked without Alec, so Jace was there to hang out with his brother, but when he arrived there, he could see that Alec wasn’t doing too hot - he was sitting on the sofa and was just looking really out of it. Jace cocked his head to the side because he didn’t understand what happened to his brother, but he was intending to find out because he didn’t want his Parabatai to be in pain -  _ he wanted to help!  _ Magnus was sitting there next to Alec on the couch, while Jace was sitting on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. Alec was sipping on a beer, Magnus was reading and Jace was feeling awkward - was he being a cock block again? 

‘’So, um,’’ said Jace and smiled to Alec, who smiled back and then just sighed because it was a rough day yesterday, but he shook his head. Actually, he was happy to see his Parabatai and he just clasped his hands together. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ asked Jace because he remembered Alec calling in yesterday, saying that he couldn’t come to work and now he understood why. Kind of, he was really worried and Alec nodded, trying to keep his legs still because when he moved them, it-

‘’Yep, all is okay,’’ said Alec. ‘’How’s things at the Institute?’’

‘’All is going good, people are worried about you,’’ he said and then perked up a little bit, hoping that Alec was address what happened, but it didn’t seem like he wanted to and he then just huffed because… this was just so not Alec. Alec told him what was wrong…  _ usually.  _ Okay, maybe not all the time, but… Okay, who was he kidding?! Jace pouted and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’You look like crap.’’

‘’Thank you, Jace, very much for your input,’’ said Alec and Magnus raised his eyes from his book and then looked over at Alec, who didn’t seem too impressed with his Parabatai. Neither was Magnus and he pressed his lips together, forming a thin straight line and Jace then looked down. Okay, maybe he could have worded himself better, but just what was he supposed to do?! 

‘’I didn’t mean to-’’

‘’Should think twice before you speak to Alexander like this. He looks lovely no matter what circumstances,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. He looked at Alec, who was again holding on his knees and then sighed. ‘’You sure you don’t want me to-’’

‘’No, you were blowing it for an hour, I’m gonna be okay,’’ said Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped. At first he didn’t really connect the dots, but then he thought that he came to the revelation and he was just…  _ speechless.  _ Magnus was blowing what for an hour? Jace didn’t even want to know, but on the other hand, he was just… he straightened himself in the sofa and Magnus then glanced at him, not really understanding why Jace’s face was so red, but he was soon about to find out. ‘’So, Jace-’’

‘’I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?’’ asked Jace.

‘’Um, no, not really,’’ said Alec and Magnus choked on his breath and then just pulled up the book again to hide his laughter because Jace was one funny fella. It was never not funny to play little pranks on him - it was never done out of malicious intent and Jace himself knew it. It was just… Magnus and his usual playful self, he understood it. Usually. 

‘’Are you sure, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’It’s the least I can do after what you’ve done for me,’’ said Magnus and Jace flinched again. Okay, he was probably misunderstanding the whole situation, but then again knowing those two… Jace didn’t know what to think. He was just awkwardly smiling. ‘’I mean I was really impressed,’’ said Magnus on purpose and Alec turned to him - Magnus was impressed with what now? He didn’t understand. ‘’I mean the stamina, you kept on going for hours,’’ he said and Alec sighed, but then nodded.

‘’I mean I had to,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’I made a complete mess, I had to really get in there deep and rub it really hard to-’’

‘’So, um, how about the weather, huh? Such a lovely weather we’ve been having lately’’ suddenly said Jace and Magnus was having a blast. Alec, on the other hand, didn’t catch on quite yet and he was just… frowning. He looked out, where rain was pouring out and he didn’t understand - since when did Jace like the rain?

‘’It’s literally raining as fuck,’’ said Alec.

‘’Rain is  _ good _ ,’’ said Jace and Alec only snorted, but then nodded -  _ sure, whatever he wanted to think.  _ He wasn’t really that much into rain himself, but hey… he wasn’t going to stop Jace from loving it. ‘’I mean it’s my favourite,’’ he said, laughing awkwardly and Alec was even more freaked out.

‘’Are you feeling okay, Jace?’’

‘’Oh, who? Me? Oh, yes, perfectly fine, I’m just… never better. How are you? Yes, fine, we all fine,’’ was blabbering Jace and Alec looked at Magnus, who put on an innocent smile and then just shook his head, pretending to look innocent. But Alec then looked away and Magnus sent a little wink to Jace over there.

‘’Alexander is tired after all the hard work,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Oh, Magnus it was nothing much,’’ said Alec. ‘’Like I said-’’

‘’Oh, you’ve spent your whole day on your knees,’’ said Magnus and Jace’s jaw dropped.  _ He really didn’t want to be listening to that.  _ He loved his brother and his boyfriend, but he really didn’t want to hear about their sex lives. Nope, that was too much information even for Jace and he was looking towards the door - he needed to leave, but he also needed a good excuse to be leaving because Magnus overt there was just on a roll -  _ oversharing  _ and wasn’t even shy about it. He was proud of it and Jace pressed his lips together. Magnus had a smug look on his face. That was enough to convince Jace that this really was about  _ that kind of things _ and he started coughing.

“Jace, are you okay?” asked Alec because he really didn’t know what was that all about. “Do you want something to drink or?” he asked, but Jace shook his head - _ nope, nope, he was completely good.  _ Didn’t need anything to drink, he just needed to get out of there because he felt really awkward and for once he realised that maybe he shouldn’t have just showed up. Maybe he should have called and he then pressed his lips together -  _ was Magnus teaching him a lesson?  _ If he was, it was working and he quickly pulled out his phone, texting Clary to call him as an excuse for him to leave. And she did just that (thank God, his girlfriend was so amazing) and Jace literally ran out from there. Confused, Alec narrowed his eyes and then looked at Magnus. “Wow, that was fast,” he said and shook his head. “I mean he usually stays for at least couple of hours. I wonder what got into him,” he said and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“You haven’t caught on yet?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice.

“What in the world are you talking about?”

Magnus was amused and he just shrugged, trying to act innocent,  _ but…  _ didn’t really muster an innocent smile. “Well, just think about it, how we’ve made it sound,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head on the side. “You, spending yesterday on your knees, taking care of a mess,” he said and then started laughing when he saw that Alec was slowly catching on because  _ by the Angel,  _ that didn’t even cross his mind, but now that Magnus have pointed it out and mentioned it, he couldn’t… no wonder Jace looked so awkward and was in a hurry to leave! Alec’s cheeks reddened and he shook his head; he couldn’t believe that Magnus had turned a completely innocent story of him cleaning up Magnus’ carpet into such a dirty story! 

“Oh, my God, Magnus,” said Alec and then started laughing loudly because that was just too much. Poor, Jace, he didn’t even… Magnus was out yesterday and Alec was hanging out alone in his place. He was a little bit clumsy and ended up spilling Magnus’ red wine all over his favourite carpet, so before Magnus came back home, he tried to get the stain out, which resulted in him scrubbing it for hours to come, spending the day on his knees after all and it was just… Alec’s laughter started getting louder and louder. “Only you could have turned such an innocent story into-”

“I aim to please,” said Magnus and winked.

“Ah, fuck, I love you so much,” said Alec and then scooted closer to Magnus, ignoring the pain in his legs (he refused Magnus to use his healing magic because he wanted to suffer as he ruined the precious carpet - almost! Magnus then saved it with his magic after all!). “That should keep Jace from coming over at least for a couple of weeks.”

Magnus shook his head. “Days, he recovers quickly.”

“Ah, very true, but,” said Alec and chuckled, pressing his lips on top of Magnus’. “Let’s enjoy our peace till then,” he added and Magnus nodded.  _ Oh, yes! _


End file.
